1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid crystal display apparatus, there is one having a configuration in which a liquid crystal is sealed between a thin film transistor substrate and an opposed substrate, each pixel electrode is provided to be connected with a scanning line and a data line through a thin film transistor as a switching element in a region surrounded by the scanning lines and the data lines provided in a matrix form on an inner surface side of the thin film transistor substrate, and a common electrode is provided on an inner surface side of the opposed substrate (see, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-50405). The pixel electrode consists of a semiconductor material containing impurities, and is formed to be connected with the semiconductor thin film on the same layer as that of the semiconductor thin film of the thin film transistor.
In the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, in order to suppress a pixel electrode voltage from being affected by a scanning signal and a data signal during driving, i.e., in order to reduce a parasitic capacitance generated between the pixel electrode and the scanning and data lines, a certain gap is provided between the pixel electrode and the scanning and data lines. Since the liquid crystal at a part corresponding to this gap is not controlled by the pixel electrode voltage, a display quality is lowered when this gap portion is visually confirmed. Thus, in general, this gap portion is assuredly covered with a black mask provided on the inner surface side of the opposed substrate. In this case, a displacement when attaching the thin film transistor substrate and the opposed substrate with each other must be also taken into consideration. As a result, there is a problem that dimensions of the black mask which covers a space between the pixel electrodes become larger than dimensions between the adjacent pixel electrodes to some extent and an opening ratio is thereby reduced.